


Воздух

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Oricat



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breath Control Play, M/M, Porn, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Воздух"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Воздух

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Воздух"

Деньги закончились уже давно. Спасали запасы замороженной пиццы и разорённая заначка протеиновых батончиков соседа по комнате.  
  
Но Джаред был этому рад. Потому что каждый раз, когда Дженсен выходил за дверь — пройтись до магазина или до кофейни на углу за парой стаканчиков кофе — Джаред вытаскивал заброшенную за диван ношеную рубашку Дженсена, принюхивался, выискивая знакомые нотки запаха, тёрся всем лицом и творил с одеждой прочие фетишистские непотребности.  
  
Обычно к возвращению Дженсена Джаред уже так изнывал, что еле давал ему войти и налетал на пороге, с грохотом захлопывая хлипкую дверь весом их спаявшихся тел. Он целовал-кусал шею и плечи Дженсена, обновляя не успевающие сходить следы. Сам он был расцвечен такими же метками, будто и без этих отметин их не обходили по широкой дуге немногочисленные студенты, оставшиеся на лето в кампусе.  
  
Они начали встречаться в середине лета, оставшись под дурацкими предлогами в студенческом городке. Джаред не был уверен, что на него подействовало больше: эйфория свободы, беззаботное солнечное лето или сияющий Дженсен, но он с первой их встречи понял, что влюбился окончательно и бесповоротно. И с восторгом осознал, что эти чувства взаимны. Дженсен первый признался ему, и Джаред видел отражение своего бешеного восторга в его глазах. Это было как рухнуть со скалы и оказаться в тёплой ласковой воде — не видеть и не слышать никого вокруг, другие люди только маячили неясными силуэтами где-то там, за толщей воды.  
  
Они трахались по несколько раз на дню, благо мест в опустевшем кампусе было предостаточно. Библиотека уже не манила экзотикой, туалеты и общие душевые они оставили на осень — без опасения быть застуканными остроты не хватало.   
  
Последний стыд Джаред растерял после одного случая. Он спокойно стоял, опершись локтями о подоконник, и курил в открытое окно, когда Дженсен перетёк с дивана на пол, сдёрнул с него боксеры и присосался к растраханной за ночь дырке. Джаред заорал от неожиданности. И продолжал орать непристойности, то умоляя Дженсена остановиться, то угрожая его самого нагнуть над подоконником и выебать, пока внизу не появился комендант. Джаред успел ввалиться в комнату, зажать рот Дженсену и судорожно вспоминал, выкрикивал ли он имена или обошелся обзывательствами. Но судя по тому, что на утро их никто не вызвал, комендант не определил оравшего по голосу.  
  
—Ты играл в «собачий кайф» в юности? — спросил Дженсен, раскинувшись перед Джаредом голышом и позволяя исследовать синяки на внутренней стороне своих бёдер.  
  
Джареду они особо нравились, эти синяки, это он наставил их своим костлявым телом, вдалбливаясь в Дженсена лицом к лицу, как больше всего любил.  
  
— В юности? — прыснул Джаред и надавил пальцем на сине-зеленые отметины. Дженсен тихо зашипел.  
  
— Мне продают выпивку в баре, юность закончилась, Джаред. Впереди только пенсия, — дрожащим старческим голосом прокряхтел Дженсен. И добавил уже нормально: — Ну так играл? Все играли.  
  
— Это когда подвешиваешься на собачьем поводке и дрочишь?  
  
— Говоришь со знанием дела! — засмеялся Дженсен. — Нет, суть не в поводке. Всё дело в эйфории от недостатка кислорода. Кончаешь уже в стратосфере.  
  
Дженсен замолчал и смерил Джареда долгим взглядом. Явно что-то задумал.  
  
— Эй, я не хочу вешаться на поводке, — Джаред подтянулся чуть повыше и боднул Дженсена в живот, щекоча волосами.   
  
— Для начала надо поводок купить, — отшутился Дженсен, — а у нас денег нет. Но ошейник тебе пошёл бы, — он провёл пальцами снизу по горлу и за подбородок подтянул Джареда к своим губам. — Я тебе доверяю, — прошептал между поцелуями.  
  
Он перевернул их с Джаредом, оказавшись сверху, растолкал колени Джареда пошире и закинул ноги себе на бёдра.   
  
Его покрасневший налившийся член подёргивался рядом с членом Джареда, еще не вставшим в полную силу. Дженсен огладил Джареда по плечам, щекотно провёл по внутренним сторонам локтей, скользнул к запястьям и поднял руки Джареда к своей шее.  
  
— Давай же, ну, — Дженсен навалился, заставляя подхватить свой вес, слегка упираясь ладонями Джареду в грудь, и повторил: — Я тебе доверяю.  
  
Джаред переложил пальцы удобнее: большие — один над другим — над кадыком, остальными обхватил шею по бокам и сзади. Кожа под пальцами была тёплой, чуть покалывала щетиной и подрагивала участившимся пульсом.   
  
— Готов? — прищурился Дженсен и, не дожидаясь ответа, въехал твёрдым членом в припухшую размягченную дырку. Джаред зарычал от боли и стиснул пальцы на горле Дженсена. Он скорее почувствовал довольный смешок Дженсена, чем услышал его. Дженсен потянул член назад, размазывая свою сперму — они еще не успели дотащиться до душа после предыдущего раза — и тут же ткнулся обратно. После нескольких движений член заскользил совсем легко. Джаред уперся пятками в матрас, приподнимаясь так, чтобы член Дженсена проезжался по нужной точке, а Дженсен совсем повис на вытянутых руках Джареда, вжимаясь своей шеей в его ладони и размеренно толкаясь вперёд. Его лицо покраснело, на шее, плечах и предплечьях вздулись вены, он скалил зубы и двигался всё быстрее и быстрее, распирая, заполняя каменеющим членом до предела. Джаред тоже нёсся к краю с крейсерской скоростью, стискивая шею Дженсена всё сильнее. Сам не заметил, как начал подгонять: «Ещё, ещё, еще немного, ну же!», и, почувствовав мягкие волны пульсации внутри, сжался, пытаясь догнать Дженсена. Сжался задницей, выдаивая член, и сжал пальцы на горле Дженсена.   
  
Через мгновение, разогнав муть перед глазами, понял, что Дженсен в его руках слишком тяжелый и обмякший. Джаред разжал руки, и Дженсен повалился сверху кулём, придавив неестественной тяжестью.  
  
Джаред выкрутился из-под него, перевернул на спину и, давя в себе подкатывающую панику, прижался ухом к груди. За грохотом своего сердца и свистом судорожного дыхания не разобрал ни черта. Адреналином подбросило на кровати, в голове промелькнули десятки мыслей — дельных и не очень. Джаред вдруг чётко вспомнил курсы спасателей, на которые они от нечего делать записались с Дженсеном, и, бормоча сквозь выбивающие дробь зубы: «Сам же, своими руками!.. Идиот! Убил же!», запрокинул голову Дженсена, чтобы сделать искусственное дыхание.   
  
После первого же вдоха Дженсен вдруг со страшным хрипом вдохнул, закашлялся и, увидев обалдевшее лицо Джареда, начал смеяться.  
  
— Дженсен, ты!.. — только и смог выдавить Джаред, взвыл и стиснул Дженсена в объятии. — Живой, сука! Убью нафиг!  
  
Дженсен ржал всё громче, истеричнее, силился что-то сказать, потом всё же выдал:  
— Тебе надо попробовать, Джаред... Кончаешь так — умереть не встать!..  
  
Джаред отстранился, терпеливо подождал, пока Дженсен успокоится, и серьёзно сказал:  
— Я попробую, Дженсен. Теперь ты мне должен.


End file.
